Cache/Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3942.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 17, 2016 22:20:10 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return (Read 451 times) JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « on: March 12, 2016, 03:32:16 PM » Rumsod be with you all my brothers Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #1 on: March 12, 2016, 03:37:58 PM » PRAISE RUMSOD RUMSOD AKBAR Logged Wielkopl JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #2 on: March 12, 2016, 03:56:07 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on March 12, 2016, 03:37:58 PM PRAISE RUMSOD RUMSOD AKBAR BEHEAD THOSE WHO INSULT RUMSOD Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #3 on: March 12, 2016, 04:36:02 PM » I would return, But SB debtbombed me. Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Zorn Full Member Offline 122 Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #4 on: March 12, 2016, 04:36:28 PM » Quote from: Gemima on March 12, 2016, 04:36:02 PM I would return, But SB debtbombed me. Shhh, it's okay. Just keep fighting bby Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63155 IRC Nick=Oppenheimer or Abrican YOU MAY TAKE OUR URANIUM, BUT YOU MAY NEVER TAKE OUR EDGE- Official Steel Brotherhood Motto JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #5 on: March 12, 2016, 04:56:26 PM » Quote from: Gemima on March 12, 2016, 04:36:02 PM I would return, But SB debtbombed me. Little debt never hurt anyone, Ceaușescu got rid of Romania's debt and we all know that ended well Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2224 Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #6 on: March 12, 2016, 04:59:01 PM » Quote from: Gemima on March 12, 2016, 04:36:02 PM I would return, But SB debtbombed me. pay debt Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #7 on: March 12, 2016, 04:59:25 PM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on March 12, 2016, 04:59:01 PM pay debt Exactly Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Zorn Full Member Offline 122 Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #8 on: March 12, 2016, 05:01:08 PM » DON'T BE GREECE! IF WE PAY DEBT, MAYBE RUMMY WILL RETURN! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63155 IRC Nick=Oppenheimer or Abrican YOU MAY TAKE OUR URANIUM, BUT YOU MAY NEVER TAKE OUR EDGE- Official Steel Brotherhood Motto JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #9 on: March 12, 2016, 05:55:01 PM » Quote from: Zorn on March 12, 2016, 05:01:08 PM DON'T BE GREECE! IF WE PAY DEBT, MAYBE RUMMY WILL RETURN! THATS THE SPIRIT Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #10 on: March 12, 2016, 11:58:55 PM » Meanwhile the entirety of Realpolitik has been destroyed by one guy with a lack of social skills and too much spare time. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #11 on: March 13, 2016, 01:14:31 AM » Quote from: Nwanneka Tamara on March 12, 2016, 11:58:55 PM Meanwhile the entirety of Realpolitik has been destroyed by one guy with a lack of social skills and too much spare time. Nah, he's a cool guy; how else could he be so popular with his hundreds of roomies? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #12 on: March 13, 2016, 08:18:52 AM » Quote from: JohnTheGreat on March 12, 2016, 04:56:26 PM Little debt never hurt anyone, Ceaușescu got rid of Romania's debt and we all know that ended well All hail communism Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Akiravo Full Member Offline 119 Personal Text Ex-Third Officer at UOHN Re: Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return « Reply #13 on: March 14, 2016, 06:52:40 AM » Quote from: Siamese Dream on March 12, 2016, 11:58:55 PM Meanwhile the entirety of Realpolitik has been destroyed by one guy with a lack of social skills and too much spare time. I'm actually proud of him tbh, as this is not his first time Logged >BLOC Nation- San Palomino Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Church of Rumsod presents evidence of Rumsods return SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2